Edgar Munsen
Edgar Munsen is an NPC, boss and temporary ally in the 2006 videogame Bully. Character Description Edgar is a medium height young man with slicked back brown hair, light brown eyes and tan skin. His most distinguishing features are the tattoos on his arm(s) and the prominent vertical scar running from his forehead, down across his eye to his lower cheek, he is one of the more attractive characters in the game. Unlike other characters in Bully, Edgar appears to be an intellectual and genuinely wants to be in school, and bears a grudge against Jimmy Hopkins for being able to go to the Bullworth Academy. Life Story Edgar grew up in the trailer park in the Blue Skies, his mother worked as a barista at a cafe` while his father was a traveling gnome salesman. Edgar attended Bullworth Elementary School from grades K-6, however he was hopeful he would be allowed to attend the Bullworth Academy, however due to racism unforeseen circumstances he was unable to attend the school and felt resentful ever since. By seventh grade Edgar had taken his first job as a paperboy and frequently had run-ins with the Greasers and the periodicaphobic mailman Mr. Svenson. Edgar won the star role in the middle school play and was lauded by critics and broady experts everywhere, however the pressure to become the next "Lord of the Dance" was too great and he dropped out. Even though Edgar had parted ways with school, he continued his education through outside learning and studied daily in hopes of getting his G.E.D, he joined the local "thespians only" meet-up at the library and blew everyone away with his rendition of Hamlet, and won a young Shakespearian's award for the performance. During his time at the Thespian Society meet-ups Edgar had become acquainted with Leon and Otto, whom ere also big thespians and also won Shakespearian awards of their own. Other local kids like Clint and Omar began hanging with Edgar and would jump in to help whenever the Greasers would perform a driveby hairspraying, which of course would ruin the dropouts' edgy 90's "I don't care" grungy alternative-look. The kids formed together into a clique of their own calling themselves Townies because they liked shopping downtown and riding the trolley (and because the "Goonies" was copyrighted by Warner Brothers). At some point notrious bastard Gary Smith approached Edgar with a proposition to get revenge on the snobs at Bullworth Academy, while enabling himself to get control of the city. Edgar accepted, and with the help of his fellow townies began wreaking all sorts of havoc on Bullworth ranging from small pranks to arson. Jimmy Hopkins manages to trace all of the mischief back to the Townies and eventually Edgar himself and fights him in a one-on-one medieval style LARP session with pipes substituting for claymores. After admitting defeat, Edgar agrees to help Jimmy return order to Bullworth, and get back at Gary. Edgar was eventually enrolled at Bullworth thanks to Jimmy's connections to Dr. Crabblesnitch and having had gained a favor. After graduating Edgar joined a traveling theatre troupe and toured all over New England, specifically on Broadway in New York. He was spotted by a photographer and was photographed naked (tastefully of course) for $7,000 and was introduced to Janice Dickinson who got him many gigs as a model, until his face appeared on nearly every ad in New York. By 2012 Edgar had returned to Blue Skies and bought out the trailer park community, ensuring its protection from greedy and unscrupulous corporations like Wal-Mart and Toys R'Us. He still does modeling jobs on the side, but for the most part he enjoys being self-employed and living a normal life. Role in game Edgar's first appearance in Bully is as a boss fight at the chemical plant at the industrial park, in Blue Skies. After being beaten by Jimmy, he helps him maintain order at the Bullworth Academy and plot revenge on Gary. Quotes Trivia *Edgar appears to be smiling in his yearbook photo *Edgar's stage at the Chemical Plant is structured similar to a Mega Man Boss area, with similar sounding background music and high-tech electronic blast doors entering to the boss platform. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:Clique Leaders Category:Bosses Category:NPCS Category:Allies Category:Models Category:Sexy Category:Thespians